Rembrandt (The Warriors)
Rembrandt is the Warriors' graffiti artist. A writer that gets up whenever he can. A little soft around the edges, but still able to maneuver around any obstacle. He was played by Marcelino Sánchez and voiced by Andy Senior. Description Rembrandt is a young Hispanic boy, who appears to be in his late teens to early twenties. He has dark brown hair that he wears in a large Afro, and is relatively short compared to his fellow Warriors, especially Snow. In the film, he carries a messenger bag, which he keeps his spray paint in. He wears a red neckerchief, which he uses as a tourniquet after being cut by a member of the Lizzies. Rembrandt states that he is glad he joined the Warriors, so he wouldn't have to return to his previous position in life, which was never specified. Personality Rembrandt is the least battle-hardened of the Warriors members chosen to attend the meeting. Being a graffiti artist, he was essentially chosen to tag places that the gang had been. He is also responsible for serving as a secondary scout behind Fox, as he is seen reading subway maps and keeping track of train routes. Due to being in foreign parts of the city, Rembrandt is fairly cautious around other gangs that the Warriors encounter, particularly the Lizzies. As the least experienced fighter, he is advised by Swan before the conclave to stick close to the other members. During the conclave, Rembrandt is among the numerous gang members who cheers for Cyrus during his speech. Rembrandt is shown to have a very keen interest in art. When he first attended art class, he saw The Night Watch, a painting by Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn, and was very interested in it. It is assumed that this is the event where he decided to go by 'Rembrandt'. Rembrandt's preferred method of insulting someone is calling them a "toy", which is someone who is bad at graffiti. In The Film Rembrandt is brought as one of the delegates to the meeting to spray tags over the Bronx so people would know the Warriors had been there. After Cyrus is shot and the Warriors escape to the graveyard, Rembrandt leaves a tag on a tombstone. One of the most notable scenes for Rembrandt was during his moment with the Lizzies, alongside Vermin and Cochise. He was the only one paying attention, yet also the only one who left with an injury, as he got his arm cut by a knife, before escaping, when he realized that the Lizzies are among the groups hunting down the Warriors, who thought that they shot Cyrus. Rembrandt was the first to strike against the Punks, blinding one of them with a spray can. Rembrandt was one of the six Warriors to make it back to Coney. In The Game Rembrandt is the first playable character in the game, passing his initiation by beating up some bums and doing well against a fight with three Warriors. In the mission Payback, Rembrandt leaves tags all over the Destroyers' territory, including a large tag on the Destoyers' hangout. He represents the Warriors in a tagging competition in the mission, Writer's Block, where he wins. He later sprays new metro trains with the Warriors to spread their name across the city in the mission, All-City. Rembrandt take pride in the fact that pictures of his tags on the metro trains were published in newspapers. In The Novel In the novel, Rembrandt resembles the character Hinton. Hinton is the gang's tagger and the protagonist of the book. Unlike Rembrandt, Hinton is the second youngest of the gang. He also has sex with a prostitute while waiting for his gang, while Rembrandt went with the Lizzies while waiting for his gang. Also unlike Rembrandt, Hinton starts to feel resentment towards his gang. Hinton makes it back to Coney and falls asleep on his fire escape, with deep feelings of loneliness. Jailbreak Rembrandt's role in Jailbreak, was significant, as he was the one that planned to bust Ajax out of jail. Rembrandt told this to Swan and he agreed to do this. They were successful and Rembrandt was partially praised along with the other Warriors. Rembrandt was also the main protagonist in Jailbreak, revolving around some of his past, including how he developed his artistic talent. Fighting Ability Rembrandt is the weakest and least experienced member of the Warriors, but he makes up for it in caution and cleverness. His fighting style is more of a classic street fighter - the same style as that of Cowboy and the Hurricanes. He can use his spray paint in his non-rage combos. Like Fox, his power move is the weak push, while his rage power move is an equally weak foot-trip move, similar to Deke's power move, and Ghost's secondary power move. He, Fox, Cowboy and Vermin have a special raging animation, which lasts longer than the standard animation. This can be disadvantageous, especially for Fox and Vermin, as rage time is wasted on waiting for the animation to end. Oddly, he is the only main Warrior (and possibly whole character) in the game, where none of his grapple moves have any slow motion moments. Furthermore, Swan, Cochise and Rembrandt are the only characters in the game that don't share any of their grapple moves with anyone. However, Cochise and Rembrandt do share the same fight stance. He states that Cleon taught him how to fight. Gallery 55641-20850.png Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mature